Satisfaction
by chartreuseian
Summary: 100 years after 'Need' Helen finally gets some satisfaction. ONESHOT


**This serves as a sequel to 'Need' but could probably stand alone if you don't mind being confused by a few lines.**

**Inspired by INfamouslyCK, who, when I said Helen was too smart to jump Nikola when she saw him in the club, said "****Wait till later, then take all the time you need and screw his brains out." That is an actual quote and it is why she is my Nikola XD**

**Only thing is, Helen doesn't really take her time. But still, her need is satisfied… For now, anyway…**

**It's not my best work but I just can't get this story to play nice. Maybe I'll come back to this in time… Oh, also, it's exactly 100 years after 'Need' which isn't really vital information but might be good to keep in mind.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the original. I wasn't going to write this but seeing y'all's reactions made me want to :P**

**Also, don't own it.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think…**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Because Nikola," she growled as her hand made its way to the front of his pants, "I haven't seen you in a century. So you need to screw me. Now!"<p>

"What?" he said pulling back to look into her eyes. She could see him trying to figure it out and, for once, found herself cursing his brilliant mind.

"Questions later," she growled, rubbing against him through his pants. He groaned in what she took to be submission so she kissed him, as reward for ceasing all coherent thought. Finally catching up with her, his hands moved to her waist, pulling her closer. She fumbled with his belt as he felt around for the zip on her skirt. She smirked against his lips as she succeeded in her fight against the evil belt buckle and he growled as she drew his length out, his hands picking up the pace.

Without a word, they both began moving backwards to her desk, lips still joined, tongues still duelling. She felt the faintest brush of wood behind her and then Nikola's hands were under her ass, picking her up and dropping her on the desk with ease. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she broke the kiss to catch her breath. His hands landed on her hips, pulling her towards him and together, they impatiently shoved her skirt up to sit around her waist. Never before in her life had she hated clothes more than she did right now, she realised as she dragged her nails done Nikola's shirt. If only she had nails like his, she mused, then she'd be able to dispose of the annoying garment in a second. He smiled down at her before moving his hands to her inner thighs, stroking softly, driving her up the bloody wall. Ah well, she thought, in just a moment she'd have her revenge. He growled at her but she was suddenly too caught up in the actions of his fingers to hear it terribly well.

"You're going to be the death of me," he whispered. She silently praised herself for removing her panties before this particular encounter. Then his fingers twisted and she was cursing herself for not doing this sooner.

"If you don't get on with it, I'll kill you," she promised, pulling his lips down for another searing kiss. He chuckled against her but before he could make another quip, she wrapped her hand around his cock, squeezing him just that little bit too tight. He hissed at her before moving to sink his teeth into her shoulder.

"Now, Nikola."

It took him a few moments to compose himself but when he did, she wanted to slap him.

"Considering how bossy you're being, I don't think I will," he joked, quirking his fingers again and she almost screamed at him. "You know Helen," he whispered, leaning in, "you'll catch more fly's with honey."

"Nikola," she all but grunted, "now is not the time for games." She began to stroke him quickly and he started to pant.

"Why the sudden insistence?" he managed to get out between gritted teeth.

"No reason," she said with a twisted smirk that turned into a gasp as his fingers performed that unidentifiable manoeuvre again.

"Really?"

"Really."

"_Really?"_

And then she really did scream at him. Half because she wanted to kill him and half because he hadn't screwed her yet. He smirked down at her and she decided to give up. If this was going to be a battle of wills, she'd let him win, just this once. Of course, if he won this round, that meant that next time she'd be able to completely decimate him next time. Theoretically, she added as he did that… _thing _again.

"Because I need you Niko. I need you more than anything. I've needed you for the past 100 years exactly and I intend to have you. Now hurry up before I bloody well explode!"

He grinned, victorious, before leaning down to capture her lips in the sweetest, softest kiss she'd ever received. She melted in his arms, her frustration dissipating. She pulled him closer but not with her earlier hunger. Now she just needed to hold him, to kiss him, to be with him for these brief few moments before she went to help her team with the conundrum of Hollow Earth. His hands cupped her face gently and she sighed softy against his lips. Her eyes were closed and she felt her body softening under his gentle, fluttering fingers. Unconsciously, she hitched her legs higher around him as she ran her hands through his soft brown hair.

Then, in one smooth movement, he thrust into her, making her scream and clutch at him.

"Oh God Nikola," she whimpered breathlessly, her hips moving against his. She was impossibly close and, as he began to move within her, she found herself clinging to reality, trying to stave off the inventible just a little while longer so that she could marvel in the sensation of finally having him buried so beautifully deep inside her. He thrust again but still she fought her release. She was whimpering now, eyes closed as her nails dug into his shoulders, his cock stretching her almost to her limits.

"Let go Helen, let go ljubav," he whispered tenderly and at his words, she came with more abandon than she had in a very long time. In the midst of her passionate haze, she couldn't get enough of him, pulling and pushing at his shirt so that she could taste his skin, desperately seeking the contact. She wasn't aware that she'd bitten his shoulder until she heard him cry out. She tried to pull back only to realise it wasn't a cry of pain but of pleasure as he spent himself inside her. Her body reacted instantly, using her legs to hold him inside her as his climax fuelled her own, driving them both higher and higher until with one final whimper, they slid down to the floor, Nikola still buried deep within her. He fell back against the rug on the floor and she moved with him, head resting on his shoulder. They lay silent, letting their heart rates return to normal. He was the first to move, chuckling quietly underneath her before attempting to sit up. With firm hands, she pushed him down, holding him just that fraction tighter than before.

"I'm not going anywhere," he muttered, stroking her hair and she let out a soft sigh.

"Like I'd let you," she quipped, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Though I'd like an explanation," he said softly and, unwillingly, she sat up, pleased to feel his cock harden ever so slightly within her still sensitive sheath.

"It is a very long story, my dear," she said, reaching down to stroke his face softly. He pushed himself up before shuffling back to prop his back against the couch.

"I've got time," he replied, "though I can think of at least one thing that we need to take care of before that," he added with a smirk.

Chuckling at his words, Helen slowly began to move, her body still protesting that the sweet pleasure was too much to take, that she couldn't possible go at it again.

Oh how wrong she was.

In a matter of minutes she was groaning as Nikola slammed up into her, his teeth sunk into her shoulder.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Magnus? Is that you? Are you back? What happened? Druitt still hasn't come-," Will said, waltzing into the room. Thanks to the angle of the couch, they were mostly shielded from her protégé's terrified gaze but, as she hauled herself up, the bigger problem was the fact that her legs weren't quite working. Nikola, it seemed was in a polite mood and helped her wrestle her skirt down before tucking himself back in. The task was difficult but eventually both were able to stand looking relatively presentable. Will it seemed, was too shocked to move, still standing just a few feet into the room.

"When did you get back?" he croaked out, blush rising in his cheeks. "And when did he get here?"

"I received at note a few weeks back telling me to be in here today, that my assistance would be required and that I wasn't to ask any questions," he said, gesturing blandly to the room. Helen snuck a glance at him out the corner of her eye, perturbed to see him looking so relaxed.

"And I got in only an hour or so ago," Helen supplied, feeling a blush fill her cheeks as Will looked her up and down. This is ridiculous, she thought. She was a grown woman and Will really ought to learn to wait to be called upon before entering a room. Somehow, that thought wasn't nearly as comforting as she thought it'd be. Will coughed a few times before regaining the use of his tongue.

"It's a good thing you're here," he said shakily, not looking her in the eye. "We've got something of a situation on our hands."

"So I've heard," she said, straightening her blouse before running a hand over her hair. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Will nodded before turning from the room. Helen followed him but she was surprised when Nikola caught her wrist, spinning her back to face him.

"100 years?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and she blushed before nodding, hoping he could piece it all together. "And I'm assuming the note was you?" he continued, waving a small piece of paper at her. Once again she nodded but said nothing. He let out a low breath and started to release her hand but, just as she began to slip away, his grip tightened again. "It really was you. At that damned club!" he burst out, somewhat angrily.

"Nikola please, can we talk about this later?" she said softy, extricating her hand from his and he groaned.

"More like I can punish you later. You made me think I was crazy Helen, that I was seeing things." She chuckled at his words, trying desperately to keep a straight face. He looked both furious and immensely turned on and the sight was having a rather unusual effect on Helen. She felt immensely powerful, in a way she wasn't used to and she liked it. She smirked at Nikola before leaning in.

"Either or," she whispered, letting her lips brush against the corner of his mouth. He growled at her when she pulled away but he made no move to stop her as she walked from the room.

"You're a tease, you know! A bloody TEASE!"

"Noted!"


End file.
